Not Quite Veracious
by Oseriouz
Summary: SasuNaru. One of Sakura's romance novels has left Naruto inspired. Inspired to do what? Well, to see how true it was, of course. One-Shot. SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ is not mine, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings: **SasuNaru-_That _means there will be more than platonic love between Sasuke and Naruto. Don't read it, if you don't like it. Also, Cursing.

**Summary: **SasuNaru**. **One of Sakura's romance novels has left Naruto inspired. Inspired to do what? Well, to see how true it was, of course. One-Shot. SasuNaru.

**Not Quite Veracious**

_You are one of the sweetest flowers I could have ever picked._

Naruto read that in a book once at Sakura's house. He had been flipping through the romance novel, when he came to that line. He would have laughed until he cried if it weren't for Sakura's evil aura scaring him to death.

Her punches hurt like a real bitch. He had proof to back his claim.

It was later that day when he had went out and purchased that same book, since Sakura obviously wasn't going to share. When he flitted through the book, he realized it was full of a _whole bunch _of the cheesy compliments.

"_Oh George!" Cindy cried, swinging her arms around his shoulders. "They're so beautiful!" She twisted her head around, and placed her lips on his as a sign of her gratitude._

_As they pulled apart, George murmured, "Not as beautiful as your eyes…"_

_Cindy blushed, turning her head the other way, letting her hair cover her blushing face. She whispered, "Oh George..."_

Naruto snorted. If it was this easy to get someone in real life, then he would have gone out with Sakura a long time ago…

Well, he liked someone else now, anyway.

Flipping a few pages, he skimmed the paragraphs, until one part made him giggle himself silly.

"_George, oh George…" Cindy looked wide eyed into George's gorgeous honey brown eyes, grasping his hard, muscular arms."George, I don't know what to do!"_

_Pulling her to his equally muscular chest, he massaged her back, and petted her hair. "What's the matter, Cindy?" Hearing his deep, sexy voice calmed her slightly._

_Cindy sighed, leaning into George's comforting arms. "George I…I think…I think I've fallen in love…" She admitted, bashfully._

_George took hold of Cindy's creamy white chin, and gently pulled her face towards him, "With whom?"_

"_You…"_

Okay, seriously, like, what the hell? This was so ridiculous; it can't even be remotely real.

Naruto grinned, a thought suddenly striking him.

He was going to see just how much truth a cliché romance novel really had.

Walking down the path Naruto knew so well, he kept George and Cindy behind his back, staying alert for the familiar duck butt hairstyle.

It was very important he find Sasuke, because if he didn't, he wouldn't know if George and Cindy's story was just a lie. And that was very important.

Very, _very, _important. Naruto knew, he just wasn't sure why.

Shrugging off his thoughts, he inconspicuously let his gaze wander, until he spotted what he was looking for. Walking up to Sasuke, Naruto stood in front of him, the book still behind his back.

Sasuke looked up from where he was sitting, raising an eyebrow, wary of Naruto's grin. It was so obvious the blonde was up to no good, what with the mischievous air surrounding him. "What?"

Naruto's grin widened. "Hey Sasuke?"

"Yes?" He didn't bother mentioning he was repeating himself.

"You are one of the sweetest flowers I could have ever picked."

"…Did you just _hit _on me?"

Naruto, despite his flushed cheeks, stood his ground. _George and Cindy had better hope this works! "_Err…Yeah."

"_Why?"_

"Well, you see," Naruto fidgeted. "There's this book, and I wanted to see what this book, umm, said, was true. So, I decided to see if what happened in this book could really happen in real life, by imitating the characters."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! This book was really stupid, like Kakashi's perverted porn books, so I was only proving it wrong!"

"Right…"

"No! I'm not kidding, I swear!" Naruto shook his head furiously, before pulling out his book. "See, look! This book was in Sakura's house, so I read a paragraph, and started laughing! She got really mad, though, you probably already knew that. Anyway, I left, and decided to buy it, so I did! I read some of it, and, man, it was so dumb! The main characters, Cindy and George, are majorly annoying. " Making his best female voice he said, "Oh George, you're so sexy and hot! I think I love you! Marry me so I can have your babies!" Putting a weird face on, Naruto continued in his normal voice, "Wow that sounded like your fan girls…"

"Okay, let me get this straight," Sasuke said. "You bought some trashy romance novel, _read it, _and then decided on using a pick-up line, from that book, on me?"

Naruto nodded his head. "That's right! Now, according to this book," He tapped the cover of the book. "_You, _are supposed to," Opening the book, he read a page, before closing again. "You are supposed to become a puddle of goo at my feet! Wait, what the hell?"

Sasuke smirked, standing up. "Oh really?" Reaching out, he pulled Naruto to his body, encircling his arms around the shorter of them both. "I think that's my job." He whispered next to his ear, before blowing a puff of air.

Naruto made a shocked sound, before dropping his book, and reaching up to his ear. "Th-That was uncalled for, you bastard!"

Sasuke laughed, almost,_ almost, _making Naruto smile, too. Instead he glared, "Just because you're taller than me, doesn't mean you have to take advantage of me!" Too bad, the whine in his voice just made him look even more adorable.

"I guess your romance novel wasn't true after all, because this is the part where you, "turn to goo at my feet"."

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe I just don't like you! Ever think of that?"

"That's impossible." Sasuke replied, flatly.

"Arrogant bastard…"

**AN: **This was super fun to write. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors I missed.

Complete-June 17, 2010 at 7:02 P.M.


End file.
